Transformers: Lovin' em!
by Shadzninja
Summary: Drabbles on YOUR favorite pairings posted here! Poll up or comment here to get a say! [Chapter 1: Rules] Chapter rating depends but I'll leave it on M just incase of future requests.
1. Rules on requests

**The start of my side project drabbles. If your probably reading this, you must know my story Addicting, congratulations. **

** I am just really bored and could do some writing on ANYTHING right now so at the end of each drabble will be two to five questions and if you get them all correct (not half correct, and not one off correct) then I will owe you a free story/drabble chapter/anything you wish.**

**Rules:**

**°The couple must be considerate, don't so it to aggravate someone (trust me, it's happens)**

**°You must put it in this order to make it clear= [Top]x[Bottom]**

**°Go avoid confusion, put the version of Transformers it is (ex; Prime, Armada, IDW, etc...)**

**°Take it seriously**

**°No flaming, no hating (I know haters have to hate but this is a suggestion story, be classy)**

**°Be appreciative**

_**I have a poll up and if you hurry know, your votes can very on your choices!**_

_**~SHADZ out!**_


	2. Of bombs and energon mines, OPxRxWJ

**This was made ny the suggestion TFP Wheeljack-x-Ratchet(x-Optimus Prime) by ss(Guest)**

**Rating: T for Wheeljack's language**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Takara**

* * *

Ratchet felt the groundbridge shut down after he flipped the switch and sighed. Another failure? Maybe.

As a few of the team grumbled and griped (Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee), Arcee made an attempt to clear the atmosphere with her comforting words but everyone knew they were hollow. Ultra Magnus had been still confined to their base because of his physical therapy on his "claw" (such a gracious name given to it by Smokescreen) so he didn't know anymore then he did. But everything came into place when Ratchet took a full look at his team and saw they were covered in scratches, dirt and grime, and plate burns. He looked to Optimus and saw he was in a better state but still messed up and looking pointedly at Wheeljack, whom was really banged up and his optic was also shattered.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen's doorwings hung from their backs in solemn regret. They were busted up and Bumblebee was whistling and whizzing his complaints to himself and anyone else in audio shot. Smokescreen was grumbling and finally decided to answer the medic and unofficial SiC's questioning optics.

"That energon mine was packed full and Wheeljack here shot a grenade out there," Smokescreen completed and glared at the sword wrecker, "And Optimus toke the drop."

Ratchet felt Ultra Magnus's EM field grow in on of anger and confusion. Ratchet knew the Magnus wouldn't try anything on Wheeljack since the Autobots could out about the twos little bonding trip while they were getting beaten by the Predacon-Predaking. After Optimus told Ultra Magnus that family was greater then an army, Magnus took it upon himself to backup the ex-wrecker on any occasion, he even took the lead in Wheeljack's punishment.

Wheeljack himself took what Ultra Magnus told him to do even if he did or didn't want to here it because he felt... pity, for the commander? Ratchet didn't know, but they had gotten close enough to where Ratchet knew that Ultra Magnus was less hostile towards Wheeljack. Though, not totally forgiving.

"And what gave you the idea that a bomb was your solution to an energon mine quarrel?" Ultra Magnus demanded from the wrecker.

Wheeljack just snorted, "Well, sir, the bomb wasn't supposed to go off."

Ultra Magnus's optic ridge lifted a little in puzzlement (he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested to), "What do you mean, soldier?"

"The pin wasn't pulled, it was a dud, no _Kaboom!_, no fireworks," Wheeljack used all the terms he knew to get him point across, "Someone shot my little retreat present I was going to leave them with when we left."

"So you didn't bring the roof on us?" Arcee asked out loud.

Wheeljack just made a face at the femme that told everyone he was innocent. With Wheeljack, he had a single quality Ratchet admired, and it was Wheeljack's ability to look (somewhat) as innocent as he claims himself to be sometimes and this was definitely that face.

Optimus cast his optics all over the team and landed on Ratchet for a single second before he looked onto Wheeljack, "Ratchet, attend to Wheeljack first and then you can do my wounds after his. The rest of the team follows."

Ratchet looked at the leader for a second, astonished a bit at Optimus's demands. When it came to medical emergencies, Prime didn't dare tell Ratchet how to fix a patient or even demand why Ratchet started with the mech (or femme) he did. Optimus had no medical experience other then basis first aid and maybe how to give a mech a little bit of his own energon without a machine, but nothing as extreme as Ratchet had to deal with (seriously; viruses, field damage, getting stuck together, withdrawing bad code from a processor; he's done it all in less then two-years).

But the look was cutting his retorts and smart comebacks short and making him swallow the words back down. Ratchet started to lead the way with Wheeljack in between him and Prime as they made their way to the back of the hanger, where Ratchet had made a medical bay. The humans had happened to build walls for Ratchet to have some privacy as well as his patients.

When Ratchet had gotten to the door, he pushed it open and stepped out of the way for Wheeljack and Optimus to fit through (and with Optimus as large as he was, he made it in with a struggle). Optimus finally made it in and Ratchet shut the door to insure the other Autobots didn't come in and disturb him while he patched the two up.

Ratchet made his way over to the Lancia who was now sitting on the berth with a slight grin on his scarred grey lips and Ratchet scowled at the smug look on his face. He was pretty sure the white, green, and red mech wouldn't be smiling when he glued his lips with asphalt (he had sources to fetch them, no questions asked).

"How exactly did your little "present" get set off if you didn't pull the pin?" Ratchet asked as he got to work on on of the few broken wrist cables.

Wheeljack toke a second to think and he still smiled the whole time in thought. Wheeljack did take him merry time with his thoughts because by the time that Ratchet was getting an answer, he had already finished about all major injuries and was not fixing the simple outer armor scratches.

"Well, it could have been a startled con, Bulkhead could have stepped on it while running, radiation from a bullet," Wheeljack made sure all the ones before this sounded fake and made up, "or sabotage."

The last word was a purr and Ratchet was startled to hear the way the Lancia was speaking to him as Wheeljack leaned forward a little to get in his face, Ratchet went a little dumbfounded. Ratchet choose to focus on the words Wheeljack just said instead of the tone.

"Sabotage? What Autobot would personally harm the entire team as well as himself to get- what?- back at you for a prank or... something?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack just cranked his helm to the left and looked past him at the giant bot in the back of the mini-medical bay and smirked, "Poor Optimus told me to do it! I swear he had a plan or something for us all when he told me to leave the pin in it but just throw it!"

Wheeljack's fake innocence.

Ratchet was astonished again. Prime had endangered their team in that mine on purpose?! That couldn't be it! He turned around to yell at Optimus but he was caught by the shoulder pads and was picked up to an extraordinary height. Ratchet yelped as he was lead to the berth and Wheeljack hopped off it just in time to not hit Ratchet somehow. Ratchet bounced on the berth for a single second before gaining confidence to look up at his two aggressors.

"Such a sweet frame," Wheeljack whined, "Do we really have to share him? I'd want to fragging keep him for myself!"

Ratchet blushed and he brew his legs to close together as Optimus put his servos on his shoulders again and look at him in the optics.

"Old friend, we personally harmed ourselves this bad to get your attention drawn to us," Optimus said, "Wheeljack and I have been at a stalemate with who was in love with you more and we eventually agreed to share you for all three of us to benefit."

"And it was my idea to get hurt like this!" Wheeljack said just a little bit too happily.

Ratchet looked at both mechs for a second before thinking of how dumb this all was! He meant-just- what the frag! Both Optimus and Wheeljack had just demanded they share him as if they were already in love and had made the decision after two eons. And they hadn't even asked him in the first place! And the worst part, the injuries...

"How dumb are you two?! Risking yourselves and the team in that mine!" Ratchet demanded as he glared at them, "And wouldn't a better idea be just walking up to me and asking to get energon?! Would it have to cost me my level-headed mode or my time?! No!"

Optimus just winced as he withdrew his servos but Wheeljack just frowned, but before either of them had a thing to say back, Ratchet leant forward and kissed Wheeljack on the lips (mindful of the enlarged helmet mohawk) and hugged Optimus's mid-section. Both stunned, they looked at each other.

"Would it have cost you a mate? Nope, but I appreciate you trying," Ratchet said softly and stood with a servo on his hip, "Would it kill you two to take a shower? No and it would definitely help this old bot."

Optimus and Wheeljack just stared at Ratchet, at each other, and back to Ratchet with smiles stretching their faces. Wheeljack's made grabby fingers and smirked.

"Would it hurt us if we just want to cuddle you?" Wheeljack smirk was wide and stupid.

"Yes." Came the simple reply that got them to laugh.

* * *

**Hey! This was requested by:**

**ss (Guest)**

**Thank's as for the first request (not really first but the easiest one to write) and I hope you like!**

**Questions:**

**1\. In which of my stories has a character been hurt by Insecticons? **

**2\. Which story was my hardest to create anything for?**

**3\. What's the color of Ratchet in my MariaMarcuu request story?**


	3. Best trinket, Yoketron x Lockdown

**Chapter brought to you by Firewolves16 Inc.! I couldn't live without them!**

**Request brought to me by my little ol' buddy, Firewolves16. Hope your satisfaction is genuine!**

**Rated: T for violence, character death, and teacher/dishonorable student... Lockdown's mouth too.**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Takara**

* * *

_A darkness was forecasting his meditation and the minute he decided to open his optics to the world of struggle and agony was a devastating one. No one liked war, no no! Especially Yoketron. If he were able to start the war over, he would have Megatron shaking hands with the leading Magnus, Ultra Magnus. But right now, deep in the war, the only thing he could stop was the leap kick coming for his helm._

_Yoketron leaned forward and the pede-aimed-precisely-if-contact caught nothing but the air. He threw himself forward and the mechs mass made him drop the swung leg and rest his muscles for a nanoklik before his next advance. But the master surpassed this student as Yoketron actually gave the mech a chance to strike him, and when he didn't, the old master tackled the black and green prodigy with the swiftness of a suns ray._

_The gothic decorated student was left groaning as his so called plan was shattered like a it was hit by a wrecking ball. _

_"Do I hear a desperate cry of humility?" Yoketron asked his student who was growling a cursing storm._

_"I just want my upgrades and to leave!" Black and green one yelled as he got to his feet in a whole one lift._

_Yoketron just sighed, "I see a light inside you but clouded by eons and eons of growing darkness, I have no real reason to let you leave until it's embraced."_

_"Embrace-Your are full of SLAG! You old fool!" Lockdown cried as he clenched his servos to fist._

_"Well, if I am the fool out of both of us," Yoketron said and stood tall with his servos crossed behind his back, "The I'm sure you know it's 0700..."_

_Lockdown's optics widen with realisation and he practically dared Yoketron to continue._

_"And the floor is dirty from you crashing into it," Yoketron pulled a mop out, "I expect with your so called "intelligence" that you'll be done by the time I finish my kata."_

_Lockdown snatched the mop from the white and black decorated sensei and turned around to strike the floor once more with the mop itself, but nothing happened to the mop._

_"Indestructible." Yoketron said, sounding far away this time._

_Lockdown turned around and almost laughed when he saw Yoketron was already gone._

* * *

_The day Lockdown cleaned another floor for a old rust bucket was the day his his upgrades were faulty, which was never! He carried the best weapons, hacks, tech, and anything else he would need to get better weapons, hacks, tech, and other things! But that was taken away from him when the Autobot Warpath had captured him (story passed to keep his dignity) and Yoketron only had to look at the red oaf for him to claim Lockdown as a student._

_Ultra Magnus was putting to much trust in the people he called "allies." Lockdown is not the most keep up with his Decepticon intel (He got enough of Autobot information because some Autobots are just too plain stupid), then the first lieutenant, Longarm, was actually Shockwave. And if Lockdown remembered correctly, Ultra Magnus was getting on Ratchet (he remembered this name, how? He didn't know, he just remembered he stole the EMP generator from him), the medics, sour side and he heard the old bot ever snapped at Ultra Magnus in a meeting as well as SiC of Engineering, Wheeljack. Goes to show you, mechs with power, were mechs with an aura to hate._

_The same went with Yoketron, Lockdown didn't like to be controlled, or pushed down, or tossed like yesterday's energon. He liked being the one to control another, see the emotions run past their faces and then burrow in rage at their loss of independence. It was exhilarating to hear what the mechs and femmes (on his lucky occasion) yelled at him what they would do to him after they were free. They never had the chance. And he wasn't going to give Yoketron that satisfaction._

_"Spit clean, huh?" He whispered, "The mop may be indestructible, but everything else isn't..."_

* * *

_Yoketron sighed as he stretched, it wasn't working. His stance was perfect, flawless even, but when he moved out of the spine numbing kata, he was back to feeling his ages fruits and digressions. He could still stand and walk but it was too difficult to get that one spot that just kept stiffening up to get cooperative. _

_Now, his "favorite" student was on his list of top priority._

_Yoketron walked with arms folded behind his back and his pace leisure. He was in no rush at all, no no! His student, this student, was the one that needed all the time he could get to mop the floors._

_He just couldn't believe that half of the way in the "internship" (Lockdown used sarcasm, why can't he?) Lockdown had still learned nothing from what Yoketron was trying to teach him, even the morals of what was to come. For someone with the ego of Starscream (whom was found out to have just now joined the Decepticons even if he looked familiar), he was "all bark, and no bite."_

_Yoketron was half-way through his walk back to Lockdown's location, he heard smashing and crashing. Yoketron sighed, anger tantrum most likely._

_When Yoketron did indeed get to the destined room, there was no sight of Lockdown within the rooms four walls. It was difficult to not yell a word Lockdown had favored to call him when he demanded something, it was very hard. The polished floor that was originally a faint silver was now silver and black, the smooth surface now ragged with holes and dents the size of a fist or a certain mop he owned. The walls that were glossy white were now scattered with small black wells and smudges from who-knows-what. The ceiling looked like it was used as a dart board, the sizable holes telling him that the mops handle had been its dart._

_"Lockdown," He said as calmly as always, "This tantrum has come to an end!"_

_No one answered him._

_But the presence of another mech, a foolish mech, was lingering._

_He was late to realize that Lockdown had used the mop to hold himself to the ceiling, he didn't need the mop to hold himself up but it sure was fun to stab the ceiling._

_Lockdown looked at the unnoticing sensei and dropped down, his face curling into one of happiness. This was what they called satisfaction..._

* * *

...Lockdown was launched into the stadium walls of the baseball field he had been occupying for his trade.

He and Dirge (lucky liar Starscream clone, white/grey in color) had double crossed the idiot Sentinel when he and Lockdown agreed to meet in a field to exchange Dirge. But now, he had a Cyber-ninja, a former student, the perfect student, of his old master, was in in face, staring at his helmet and upgrades. Prowl was really digging his helmet.

"That's..." Prowl began.

"Master Yoketron's prized and one of a kind helmet," Lockdown said and tapped the ridge, "I'm not really one for sentinel moments, but..."

"This was my prized, my most favorite, upgrade I've ever gotten from any mech in my function."

* * *

**Since no one answered the last questions, the last questions still stand and the prize is still high in your grasp.**

**R &amp; R!**


	4. Special plans, Jazz x Ratch x Prowl

**I got a request from [Anonymous] in my PM box just after chapter two! He didn't want me to say his name because... I don't know really. Embarrassment?**

**Rated: T for slash, m/m/m, Jazz being sexual a little and some mouth.**

**Summary: Ratchet just needs to relax and Jazz gets an idea, involving Prowl.**

* * *

Ratchet had been working all day in his medical bay when he got a servo on his back. He wasn't really paying attention and the mech behind him decided to pat his back a little and rub circles on his back armor. Ratchet felt more the saw the servo go down and practically drag its thumb over his spinal strut in between his hip armor and ambulance head.

Ratchet shivered and arched his back away from the servo and the mech's appendage just left his back with all respect of his reaction. Ratchet turned his helm and saw one of his oldest friends, Wheeljack, leaning over him slightly.

"Sorry, Ratch," Wheeljack apologized and put his servos on his shoulders, "I just think you need to relax and for a mech to sweep you off your pede."

Ratchet looked back at Wheeljack and Wheeljack just chuckled, "Okay, I'm aiming for relaxation, the other can wait."

As Ratchet started to turned around, Wheeljack took a step back as he smiled at Ratchet's slightly tired glare. Ratchet had been awake and not refueling since the Autobots had been injured by the Decepticons at three o'clock in the morning this morning and it was six at night. He had finished all the Autobots at one this afternoon and has been upgrading, writing reports, cleaning tools, and all his fun medical junk he does ever since. And Ratchet's shift ended at two hours ago at four o'clock.

"Wheeljack, please don't hover over me," Ratchet said, "I'm not a sparkling and I have to finish everyone's data pads or Prowl will have my helm and Prime won't stop him!"

"Come of Ratchet," Wheeljack chuckled, "Prime is one of your best buddies, he wouldn't let Prowl get your helm on a platter."

"Are you you so sure?" Ratchet mumbled as he pulled a data pad over and began to type.

"Ratchet!" The Lancia called, "Your optics are flickering and you look like your barely standing!"

As Ratchet and Wheeljack bickered and complained, a certain saboteur was listening in on the old friends and he was beginning to get an idea. It wasn't much of an idea and he was going to have to get permissions for it from his lover and Prime for it and he would jump for joy to get a "yes" from both. He even knew that Prowl would love him even more after this!

* * *

Jazz had already gone to Prime with his request and he had said, after a while of thinking, that Jazz could go through with it but he had to consult with ALL of the mechs that Ratchet's known forever. Which included; Ironhide, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Beachcomber, Prowl (he was getting there), and maybe even Bumblebee if he still had the feeling of going around for permission. Optimus seemed skeptical about Jazz's plan for the doc and he said it was a strain on Ratchet's will but after some persuading (and some humiliating promises later) Prime was gracious enough to call all the mechs that he needed to his office and made them have a seat (Ironhide and Wheeljack just stood, they didn't have enough chairs).

Prowl, as he toke a seat, cast a look at Jazz (whom stood by Prime's left side) and frowned as the TiC smirked right back at him. Jazz never smirked like this unless he had a plan, a devious and sometimes pleasing plan, and he was just jumping for joy on the inside to tell it. Ironhide and Wheeljack were chit-chatting behind him on (guess it) Ratchet's latest struggle on paperwork and how he was not getting energon regularly. And the conversation stopped Beachcomber and Perceptor's conversation on uranium crystals (?) to join in on Ironhide's and Wheeljack's worry streak conversation. He just sat there, staring at Jazz, the saboteur never faltering in his smirk.

Prime cleared his throat after a while of just sitting there and when he got everyone's attention, he spoke, "It has come to my attention that of CMO has not been at his fullness health, and not only that, but is behind on his work because of so."

Ironhide and Wheeljack grunted at the Prime.

"I did not call you all here to tell you this is all about Ratchet's work and his medical performance, though we need that so," Prime grumbled that last part, "But I have called You here for a... special Jazz plan."

The "special Jazz plan" made the room suddenly be filled with different atmospheres, from confusion to curiosity.

"The plan ma' mechs is simple," Jazz said and his gaze burned into Prowl, "Ah just need permission ta follow through."

"What kind of "permission?"" Ironhide asked with a growl, "Ya better not be wantin' ta prank Ratch, or so help me Jazz-!"

"What, Ironhide means to say," Perceptor cut in, "Is what is your so called "special" plan for Ratchet is?"

Prime looked at the TiC and hummed his permission to say and Jazz smirked, "A little make out distraction."

Ironhide growled again, "What the frag Jazz?! Ya' tryin' to move in on Ratch now?!"

"No no!" Jazz said, holding his servos up in defense, "Ya got ta understand that Ah'm in one-hundred percent love with my dear Prowler, Ah would never go behind his back. And Ah would never move on a mech without at least talking to his bestest buddies, and it's not really a "move" Ironhide, Ah just want him to be distracted from his work, da' best way!"

Ironhide just growled softly as Wheeljack spoke, "So, your asking us if you can go and have a smooch with Ratchet?"

Jazz just nodded with a smile.

Wheeljack frowned under his mask then he grinned big and his helmlights flashed blue with happiness, "Okay, you have my word!"

"What?!" Ironhide yelled at the top engineer, "You accept this scrap the second he dishes it out?!"

Wheeljack just rolled his optics, "Come on 'Hide, you have to agree that Ratch hasn't been working at his best and he is tired and sluggish as he tries to finish the work had does have."

Ironhide didn't argue, but he didn't agree.

"I see the logic behind Wheeljack's conclusion," Perceptor said and looked at everyone, "Ratchet has been rejecting our care for his health and by what I hear, we've been asking him, arguing with him, forcing him, and ordering him. Why not try sweetening our approach, Jazz's plan seems logical..."

"Perceptor?!" Ironhide cried.

"... Jazz, you have my word also on your plan." Perceptor finished and smiled at Wheeljack.

"Hey, mechs," Beachcomber said and put his servo to his chin, "I actually think the idea is pretty solid! Ratch needs that break he's been denying for ages! Go get 'em Jazz!"

Ironhide growled at him too and looked like he was getting to flip the desk.

"Of course, this is a two mech job..." Jazz began again, "Ah was hoping my lovely assistant will help me?~"

Jazz made his visor glow bright and looked at Prowl sweetly for a few seconds before Prowl sighed.

"I will go as a chaperone to make sure you do nothing but relax him, I'll be the one to put the sedative inside him and put him in a drip," Prowl smiled softly, "I guess I just said I agree to your special operation."

Jazz began to fist-pump the air before he realized he got five out of six votes to go and do it, he looked to Ironhide, the arms specialists had his arms crossed and was frowning.

"Ironhide..." Jazz was about to say something when the red muscle mech smashed his fist on Prime's desk and startled everyone.

Prime was about to tell the weapons specialist off but Ironhide smirked and looked at Jazz fully, "Just don't pull a move on 'em. If you do and I hear about it, yer' a dead mech walking."

Everyone just stared at Ironhide and after a few moments of silence, Jazz smiled slowly and grabbed Prowl's servo and dragged him out of the office, leaving smiles and chuckles behind.

* * *

Ratchet growled as he was getting slowly done with Sideswipe's medical file on his recent arm replacement. The idiot red Lambo was even behind him, in a recharge as his arm was slowly stop throbbing and hurting, he didn't want the idiot to gripe and groan at him for his stupidity.

Sideswipe had decided to pull a prank on the Dinobots and Sunstreaker, being a smart little aft he was, had not joined his twin. Sideswipe had painted all the Dinobots aft with the pink words "Mate me" and had glued Grimlock's jaw shut and wrote "No aft eater" on it, and by the tears and pulled muscles and metal in Grimlock's jaw line, he had tried to pull his mouth open. And by the scars on the Dinobots aft, they just taken the prank on its pleasant side (Grimlock must have been on the bad side).

When he had fixed the leader Dinobots jaw and got rid of all the glue on the edges, Grimlock had stormed out in full on rage screaming, "Kill puny red twin!" And when he came back, be dumped Sideswipe into a heap of all his body parts pulled off his body and his left arm chewed to pieces. To say he was infuriated at the high ego Dinobot was a understanding. But all he could do was ground the Dinobot to his cave for a long time.

Finally, he had some piece and quiet from the idiots he called his friends. He gave a shuttered sigh as he finally saw an alarm flare in his HUB, it practically told him to relax or his remaining energon levels would deplete.

He stopped moving his digits across the keys on his computer when he felt a servo massage it's digits over his medic crosses and bit a little bit of his lower lip when the body pressed against his back. It was Wheeljack, he told himself. Wheeljack, who's trying to get him to relax and energize.

But Wheeljack had given up and he said he was going to get get some energon and have a meeting with Prime.

The body flush against his back was warm and lithe but large, the servos running over his shoulders moved in between his shoulder blades and neck cables and massaged slowly the muscles and hummed as he shivered. No bot had touched him like this in some time and he was happy (what the frag?) that his neck and arms gave a satisfied hiss and stopped creaking as the digits digged into his armor like lava or molasses. Ratchet moaned as all kinks and stiffness were dragged out of his upper body as he was leaning against the large mech. Ironhide?

The servos stopped massaging as they ran down his frame, making a pit stop to play with him ambulance head's windshield and headlights. Oh PRIMUS! Those were sensitive and it was very hard not to practically melt into the touch as he was toyed with. He looked down to see black servos instead of red playing with his chest instead of red. Not Ironhide, maybe Perceptor?

But then the thoughts acquired to him as he was caressed and fondled. Before he began thinking, the servos went down to massage his hips and the right mystery servo toke his right servo and massaged the Palm and digits. The two servo alternated. He began to think as his body gave in; Wheeljack was at a meeting, Ironhide definitely wasn't hear, and Perceptor wouldn't invade his personal space for a single reason other then to save him. And he knew no other mech who would be doing this to him. So the question shook him... Who was running there servos all over him?

He suddenly got his strength back and pulled away from the warm frame and the room made his frame cold from where the heat left him. He looked back to see Jazz standing there, servos still held in the spots they had been harassing him and his visor dark in some emotion he must have had and he was frowning.

"Jazz! What the frag!" Ratchet called as he pressed his front against the computer.

"Well, you haven't been recharging and refueling regularly for you to be healthy, so..." Jazz motioned to his frame.

"So you come in my med-bay and seduce me!" Ratchet cried.

"Woah," Jazz said as he looked at Ratchet, pointing a digit at the medic, "Don't read too much in it! Ah got permission from all officers to simply get ya ta rest, not to give you m' sparkling!"

The last sentence made someone make a noise in the back of their throats. Hey... It wasn't Jazz and it wasn't him, he was sure of that. He looked pass Jazz and saw a white and black decorated doorwing hit his optics and a red small chevron come to view as well. Oh Primus! Prowl was watching them and he was just sitting there!

"Prowl!" Was all Ratchet could say as he turned as pressed his back against the computer consul.

Jazz turned around a little, not fully, and hummed as he turned back to Ratchet, "Huh, so you did stay ta watch, sweetspark!"

"I have to. I'm the chaperone," Prowl said with no emotion as always.

Chaperone?! What would Jazz need someone watching him-?!

Suddenly, there were servos on each side of his console and himself as he found the meister pinned him to his own computer and he pressed close the medics body. The speedsters frame practically pinned him against the machine and he let his servos wonder the medic's petite frame, his black wandering the abyss of white that was the medic. Ratchet began to try to struggle against the saboteur but the roaming digits were going everywhere, making him stand still in place and shiver.

The black digits roamed his stomach and arms as they lowered to his hips and massaged the red delicate aft sides. Ratchet began to breath harder as Jazz just kept looking for exposed seems in his hips until a sudden blaring high-pitched noise interrupted Jazz's assault. They both looked to Prowl and he had a whistle in his mouth.

"To intimate." Was all Prowl said as he looked between the two.

Jazz just sighed and looked at Prowl, not moving his hips from Ratchet's, "Come on Prowl, you saw the look on his face to! You have to have looked at it and felt something!"

"Jazz, and I hearing what Ironhide threatened you about?" Prowl said as he spinned his whistle in a circle with his index digits, "And what about not going behind my back?"

"Prowl, sweetling, my baby," Jazz said and rest his servos on Ratchet's hips again, "You are my everything! I swear! But look at him..."

Jazz looked down at Ratchet as well as Prowl following his gaze.

"... He's so cute, squirming below me and my servos. His body trapped simply by my hips and his whimpers and groans are... exhilarating." With that, Jazz kissed him.

Jazz mumbled something against his lips but he didn't let the kiss end simply for words. Ratchet was shocked that Jazz's lips were pressed to his own and his glossa prodded at his lips, but not asking for entrance. Ratchet shivered as he heard, not Jazz, but Prowl moan from his spot across the room from them, beside the unconscious Sideswipe.

Jazz let go of his hip when he knew Ratchet wasn't going to run or strike him, and trailed his servos up Ratchet's frame and onto his face. One servo was on Ratchet's hip and the other rested on the old bots face, holding him to kiss him deep.

He was about to kiss Jazz back but the meister moved away and someone else was kissing him, he knew he was being kissed by someone else because his face was grabbed by two servos and dragged to the left. He turned his optics on (not even realizing he turned them off) and saw Prowl was now kissing him, his optics were closed tight and his doorwings were held low. Prowl looked like he was fighting someone while he kissed him. Ratchet chuckled and kissed Prowl back, the tactician running his servos to the back of Ratchet's helm and pulled his lips closer to him.

Ratchet began to stick his glossa to Prowl's lips when he felt something stick into his arm, making him feel more tired and heavier then usual. Four arms caught him and two of them handed him over to the other duo, and suddenly, he was sweep off his pede as he fell unconscious.

"Jazz, what the frag?!" Prowl said as he looked at his black and white lover.

"Well, since it your job to inject him and put him to sleep," Jazz watched Prowl flinched, "So I guessed I might as well do it before one of you asked for a spike."

Prowl just blushed and he watched Jazz straighten Ratchet up in his arms. Jazz had been handed Ratchet because out of both of them, Jazz could carry Ratchet the easiest. Ratchet was laying bridal style against Jazz's chassis and Jazz walked to the closest berth and laid Ratchet down. Prowl was by Jazz's side in seconds, putting the drip on Ratchet and making sure Ratchet really was under.

Jazz leaned up and kissed Prowl's lips and he ran his servos down the tacticians back until they came to rest where back meet aft.

"Ironhide's gonna kill ma..." Jazz said as he kissed him again.

"He's going to kill us both." Prowl said softly and sat on the berth Ratchet was resting on and he ran his servo over Ratchet's ambulance head.

"Your in love...?" Jazz asked as he watched Prowl caress the medic.

Prowl chuckled and looked back at Jazz, "So are you, Mr. Greedy."

Jazz just laughed and kissed Prowl softly and he bent over to kiss Ratchet's dark grey, almost black, chevron.

* * *

**The questions still stand from last chapters, remember the reward.**

**R &amp; R**


	5. The last memories, Yoketron x Lockdown 2

**My first one wasn't as romantic as Firewolves16 would have liked so I'm doing it again...**

**Summary: After being in Lockdown's "freezer" for a while, Yoketron realises that he's got some new information to catch up on.**

**Inspiration: Bitter taste by Three Days Grace**

He gasp and the cold felt somewhat refreshing to him but it gave him the feeling his body was grieving with some emotion. Remembrance? He wasn't sure how long he had been here and he didn't know why he was here at all. The last thing he remembered...

* * *

_He was dying... He was perfectly sure that his armor was half stolen or burned off and the aggressors had stolen the protoforms. He was supposed to protect them... but it just hurt to see how easily they pushed his advances against him and stole everything the temple held precious._

_He had tried to crawl to his pede and fight but one of the vandalized frames who was destroying the place and his buddies stole the protoforms kicked his only pede keeping him in a kneeling position and he fell back on his stomach and the wind was knocked out of him. The red mech who kicked him growled at him and told him to stay down and die silent like the turbo-ninja he was. Yoketron looked up in time to see someone stab the red mech through his spark chamber and throw the greying frame onto a pile of rubble to be collected later._

_"No. One" A familiar voice said and Yoketron practically choked as he saw pede stand just next to him, "No one, attacks Yoketron. Only me. If anyone so much as start a to think of doing anything, I will add you into the... "unemployment" line like your buddy earlier."_

_He heard some mechs shiver as they continue to vandalize him and he growled, he wasn't a weakling, he was master Yoketron. He had to protect the future of the Cybertronian race. He began to stand up again and he slightly regretted it, he was behind a small protection from the gusts of wind and when he got to a kneeling position, without his armor, he was hit by freezing cold winds and smelling exhaust fumes carried by them. A ship? He coughed as the fumes were foreign from any scent he could remember a ship having. Okay, not a shuttleformer or any passenger train. _

_"Look who's still within his life's limits," The disgraceful voice said to him like he was a turbopuppy ready for a treat, "And you can still try and stand. Hope your not cold, master Yoketron. I was trying to keep you warm while you were down but I can't help in now."_

_"You... disgraceful..." Was all Yoketron could get out as he coughed again, he was really banged up, "Lockdown..."_

_The bounty hunter just frowned and looked down at him with slight malice but it was gone as soon as it arrived and Lockdown chuckled, "Cute. You flatter me, sir."_

_Yoketron growled with his last remaining strength and fell on all fours as soon as someone could fall. He was very tired now. Very tired. And his spark felt like it was softening in its rythems and it was fluttering when he somehow forgot to think. He was about to join the Well. He could feel his spark up against the chamber, ready to leave his frame forever and go to internal bliss with Primus._

_"Tsh. Tsh." Lockdown said as waved his hooked hand, "Now you want to die on me? After I so graciously saved you and killed a useful man that will surely make my investor mad at me? Well, I never thought the great Yoketron would leave without thanking his last savior."_

_Yoketron gasp and fell forward even more as his arms gave out and his elbows held him from the ground, he did the one thing he promised he would never do, "Get... the frag... out..."_

_"Oh. Strong words from a dying glossa." Lockdown said and put his only good servo on Yoketron's side, "I was hoping I could stay til that new little recruit of yours is within tracking range."_

_Prowl._

_Prowl was coming back from his optics quest soon. Yoketron wanted to say something to Lockdown, to tell the banished student he better not touch Prowl at all, to tell Lockdown to spare Prowl. But all he released was static and he sighed mentally at his weakness. Any minute now, Primus would claim him. Any minute now, the light will dim and he'll join with the light. Any minute now, Prowl would discover his battered but relieved frame. His student would outlive his master._

_Yoketron saw the day Warpath dumped Prowl uneasily into his care. The Little motorbike was very fond of him but he was very spectacle about what he learns from anyone. Prowl didn't see him more then he did today then he did the day he tried to escape pitifully._

_At least Yoketron hoped. Looking at the dead frame of someone you cared about was hard, and the measures the grieving could cause risky actions that Yoketron himself would forbid. He didn't want Prowl to risk anything._

_He was flipped over on his back all of a sudden and he coughed as his body let the last breath go harshly. He wished he had died there but since his armor was gone, his spark was now weakly flickering in the open and he saw the spark was peaking from the top of the chamber like it was trying to say goodbye._

_"Such a weak pulse," Lockdown said and smirked, "You won't survive the wait for that student of yours."_

_Lockdown put his only servo by the side of Yoketron's helm and he looked down into Yoketron's almost burned out blue optics as his spark toke longer flickers and his spark would disappear for a little longer time now. Yoketron felt his body become a little lighter with every time his spark went in and out but he felt heavy when Lockdown went down so close to him, he was sure Lockdown's red optics almost touched his blue ones. He growled but Lockdown had him under his weight and he was sure his last remaining memory before his passing would be of Lockdown's optics when a light blue and silver aura flickered over them both. He looked down and he panicked as he saw two sparks just in front of each other, one large and darker blue then the hungry spark just below it as it drank in the spark energy from the larger. _

_"You still haven't thanked me, Yoketron." Lockdown said and he pushed his spark just a little closer so Yoketron's spark drank more energy, "You can either say thank you and I leave you to die or... I'll take that thank you however I may choose."_

_Yoketron tried to get his words out but he couldn't, he only had enough energy to twitch and shake his helm, he didn't have enough to turn his vocalizer on at all. His processor told him to fight but his spark was greedy, it shut his processor up and demanded his body cooperate with the power it was being given but it was also straining itself just trying to get close to the power. The small energy field wasn't enough to keep his spark sustainable but a merge would keep him alive maybe three quarters a day at least or a full day if lucky. _

_"No words?" Lockdown said and started to push his spark down even more, the two sparks almost touching each other, "Is it fair to stay silent even now, master? I really hope your the gracious type at this kind of stuff..."_

_Lockdown's spark nearly engulfed Yoketron's if it hadn't been for the energy merge, making Yoketron's spark more strong and more full of life. Yoketron felt his frame practically jump off the floor with the invasion of his inner body to the monster above him. His spark ate at anything Lockdown feed it be it a memory he just gave for kicks or a raw amount of energy and he wasn't happy about it, he was even scared if he dared admit it. He didn't know where this would leave him and he was sure that if he pulled his spark away now (he got some movement back in the last two minutes) he would have died because of the energy it toke to rip a spark from another without finishing the bond. A bond is a dangerous thing now, it was very critical to cut all ties with a bonded or anyone with a spark connection with you and he didn't know if it'll be okay for him. He never had someone share a spark with him before. The only one to touch his spark was a medic from the Autobots faction. Ratchet? He can't remember really with Lockdown shoving memories down his spark and he coughed again._

_Suddenly, his spark really was engulfed by Lockdown's and he felt a sudden rush of... power? Emotions? He wasn't sure but it made his spark separate from Lockdown's and go into his chamber again, but it was stronger and it didn't flicker. His spark could sustain for a while on its own. But something was there it shouldn't..._

_Lockdown was there._

_Yoketron was about to do something but he was all drained and numb, he was tired and he was about to fall into emergency stasis when he heard Lockdown whisper, "Be back to pick you up at nightfall."_

* * *

Yoketron wanted to choke on frost or something as he looked around and saw he was in a dim grey-brown room with a giant screen on the opposite side, a berth with straps in the middle, and a lot of racks with armor and upgrades on the shelves. He put his servos on the frosted glass and he felt it let up and it slowly opened to where he felt the heat in the room wash him in warmth. He was about to run for the monitor but he couldn't get his pedes to walk more then a foot after the other. So it toke him a while to get there (he also needed support from the berth on the way) and he looked over the controls. There were different buttons that had strange languages but he saw a key labeled "Camera: something." He was surprised when he pressed it to see he was not on Cybertron but probably a distant planet made of some grey material that looked rough to the touch but had glass that glowed with lights that were from the inside and there was a small fence around whatever he was in.

He started to rotate the camera with four arrow keys when he saw vehicles with red and blue lights run across the street and towards a smoking building just around the corner. Tiny fledgling cried and screamed as the fire truck, green armored vehicle, yellow wagon, black and gold motorcycle, and red and white ambulance transformed into robots and helped the burning building. The big green mech leaned against the building as it started to topple and the fire truck pointed to a little red stick on the concrete. The little yellow and black buggy shot at it and it drenched the by tree burning house quickly with water. He saw the ambulance use magnets to get the metal beams of the building to hold in one place so the green mech could stop leaning on it. A black and gold silhouette jumped to the second story to the top and brought out a tiny fleshing femme and a four legged furry creature that barked happily at the bot and he got the two the safety. The bot stood in the lights and Yoketron gasp.

Prowl! And Ratchet, for all he could remember of the old slag!

He was about to take off when he was grabbed by his side's was brought back to a chest bigger then his own. It was hard to see the mech who grabbed him but it was easy to tell by the servo.

"Lockdown..." Yoketron said and made fists of his servos.

"Good to see the old freeze stasis chamber worked, and I'm glad that your spark still beats." Lockdown said and rest his helm on Yoketron's shoulder, "I think I'd might just join you if you left. Maybe..."

Lockdown wrapped his arms around Yoketron and he pulled him closer even if he was as close as he'd ever get. Yoketron felt his frame flush against Lockdown's and he didn't like it.

Students and masters weren't supposed to get along like this, even banished students.

"I know you can't feel the bond anymore." Lockdown said and chuckled, " It died when your spark left for a bit and came back in the chamber. So I guess we'll just have to try again..."

The last look of anything he got before Lockdown turned the monitor off and pushed him onto the berth was Prowl in the middle of the group, smiling as the others pat him on the back as the two he had just saved return to their families and get hugged.

**Satifaction?**

**The questions still stand!**

**R &amp; R**


End file.
